Above the World
by Fred's Girl 4 ever
Summary: This is my first story. caretta is an metamorphmagus, like tonks. But when a sudden turn of events happens, she might not get to hogwarts! if she does, will she fit in? takes place in fred & george's year. I'm so nervous everyone will hate it!
1. Chapter 1

Surmmary: This is my first story. caretta is an animorphamagus, like tonks. Caretta finds out she is a witch and is very excited. but traedy hits. will she get to hogwarts? and if she does, will she fit in? I'm so nervous everyone will hate it! sorry the first chapter is called .rft. I'm new to this stuff.

disclaimer: If I was J.K. rowling I wouldn't write the harry potter books as good as her, and the series would go down the drain, and an angry mob would come after me.

Caretta Hecate McKinley Swant Copernicus Grace. That's my name. I've always been the girl with the long name. The girl who everyone thought would be amazing. With a name like that, you had to be, right? Wrong. As soon as everyone found out that I wasn't what they expected, I faded away into the background. But there was something about me that was very odd. I'm going to start at the beginning. The very beginning…

At birth, I was a seemingly ordinary baby. Except for the fact that I had bright orange hair, and every person in my family that my mom, Angela, knew of had brown hair. It bugged Angela to the point of searching through all the records of past family members. But it was always the same. Brown hair everywhere, but not a redhead in sight. She dismissed it as a gene pool flaw, but never stopped wondering.

Then one day something happened that showed her that I was not an ordinary girl. Angela was feeding me, when I decided I suddenly didn't like mashed peas. I started crying, but my poor mom, who was a new mother, didn't know what I was crying about. I cried and screamed but she didn't get the point. Suddenly my hair began flashing blond, brown, black, purple, pink, and green, so fast that they were just a blur of colors. My mom screamed and ran away as fast as her legs could carry her.

The doctor said I was just a normal baby, and that maybe the stress of being a new mother was making Angela see things. But all through my childhood my hair and various other body parts changed frequently. I learned to control them, at least a little bit. I knew that I was definitely different, but that didn't change what kids my age thought of me.

So, despite my odd talent, sixth grade I was just a face in the crowd. No one at my school thought about me. I had no friends, and no one to talk to. But then everything changed. On the last day of school I sat in the back row, watching girls sobbing because, as they said, "junior high is such a big step!" I knew better though. Junior High was going to be just like Elementary school. Every grade I had been in so far had been the same.

In fact, when I looked back on it, all my days and my months and my years were a big blur. As people ran around, taking pictures and hugging their friends, I sat against the wall, surveying the big scene. One girl, who was intent on getting every student's signature in her memory book, came over to me and said,

"Are you new? I don't think I've seen you before!" I just shrugged and reached for the pen that she held out to me. I started to sign my name across the page.

"Caretta Hecate McKinley Swant Copernicus Grace?" she said, dumbfounded.

"Are you kidding?" she asked. I was starting to get very ticked off at this girl, with her bouncy ponytail and her high little voice.

"I think the real question is: Are you kidding," I answered angrily.

"Huh?" she asked, obviously drawing a blank.

"Why are you are going around, getting everyone's signatures, when you're going to forget them all anyway?" I practically yelled. She looked at me like I was crazy.

"Well excuse me if I want to remember my childhood!" she snapped, and she turned away and walked over to her friends to tell them how weird I was. So the summer passed and I read books and watched TV. A typical summer. But that typical summer was going to turn into a summer I'd never forget. One day I was at the mall, alone of course, and was walking back to my house when the first odd thing of the day happened.

An owl flew over my head with a letter in his beak.

"Whoa. I'm seeing things!" I announced to myself. But the owl was very real, as I soon found out. When I arrived at my house I said hello to my mom and dad and walked up the stairs to my room. The owl was sitting on my bed, looking around with the letter still clutched in his beak. He flew over to me and dropped the letter in my hand.

"_Dear Ms. Hecate McKinley Swant Copercornicus Grace, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed the list of books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later then July 31. Yours Sincerely,Minerva Magonagall, deputy headmistriss_," the letter read

I looked at the calendar. July 29! That meant, if I wasn't dreaming, I had two days to send my acceptance letter by… owl? "I must be crazy, but who knows?" I asked myself. I grabbed a scrap of paper and scrawled quickly that I would be there on September 1. The owl took it and flew out the window, somehow knowing exactly where it was going. "So I'm a witch. Wow." I said to myself. Then I fell over in a dead faint.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up a few hours later, and the thought that it had all been a dream flashed through my head. But then I banished the thought. Somehow I knew it couldn't have been a dream. This was real.

"I wonder how mom is going to take this," I wondered, picking up the letter and taking it downstairs.

"Uh…mom? You kind of need to read this," I told her when I found her. She seemed oddly calm while reading this, and I wondered if she really believed it was real. Maybe she thought that it was just a cry for attention. Maybe she thought that I…

"I have something to tell you," said my mom, interrupting my thoughts.

"What?" I asked. She was probably going to launch into some lecture about how there are better ways of getting attention then lying.

"I'm a witch. When I fell in love with your father I found out that his parents didn't want anyone "odd" as you might say in the family. So I gave up my magical origin and hoped I wouldn't have to deal with it again. But then you came along and I knew that you were different. You can change your appearance because you are an animorphamagus. I tried to avoid it, but I knew you had magic blood in you," my mother explained. I just stood there in stunned silence. At first I couldn't believe it, but then I realized that she always seemed to do things faster then other moms. She could do seven loads of laundry in one day, ad wash tons of dishes in a matter of minutes.

"So when are we going to get my stuff?" I asked.

"We'll go to London this weekend," she replied, "now go up to your room while me and your dad get ready. We're going to a party tonight." I wanted to know how she could think about normal things like parties when something so big was happening, and I wanted to know where in London you could get wizarding things in London, but I was too tired. I just trudged up the stairs, thinking about how weird the day had been.

I climbed out the window and sat on the roof. I know that sounds crazy, but I have always found that my mind is clear when I am on the roof. It's kind of like I'm above the world, and no one can hurt me. I stayed up there until the sun sank low in the sky and I was feeling sleepy.

"So I'm really a witch," I said to myself as I fell asleep.

The next morning I got up and went downstairs. The house was empty.

"Mom! Mom, where are you?" I called. My voice echoed through the empty rooms. "She must not be home from the party yet. Why would she stay all night? She wouldn't do that. She would call if she was going to. She would never leave me alone all night!" I thought. But as I looked through all the rooms, my fear grew and grew. My heart skipped a beat as I heard the familiar ring of the phone.

"Hello? This is Caretta," I said into the phone.

"Caretta? I'm afraid I have some bad news for you," Said a gruff voice that I didn't recognize. "Who is this?" I asked. "Mr. Tony. You don't know me, but I have to tell you something," he answered. "Well, given the circumstances, I am quite unfit to deliver the news that partially…" He babbled on and on.

"GET TO THE POINT!" I snapped into the phone. He seemed a little surprised at the sudden interruption, but he kept talking.

"Your parents are… um," he cleared his throat nervously," dead." The words echoed in my head like a bouncy ball would bounce off the walls and ceiling, eventually crashing into something and shattering it into a million pieces. In this case, it was my world that was getting shattered.

"What? Where? How? When?" I practically screamed into the phone.

"It was a car accident. They were taken to the hospital for treatment, and were announced dead," he said indifferently. "Who am I going to live with?" I asked, in a voice that didn't sound like me at all.

"You will be taken to a group home for orphans until a suitable home is found for you," he replied. I cringed at the word orphan. "By the way, I'm the organizer of HCP, the Homeless Children Program. I will be by to pick you up. I expect you to be packed and ready to go," he said sternly. I wanted to shout that I wasn't homeless, but I just said goodbye and went up the stairs.

"How can this be happening? I'm just a normal girl!" I thought as I packed, "Well, except for the whole witch thing." My hair, I realized, had turned black, and my mouth was in a permanent frown. I wondered if I could possibly control my powers. But how? I pictured myself with a huge nose, and before I knew what was happening, I could barely hold up my face, my nose was so big. I pictured myself back to normal, and my powers obeyed. I practiced until I remembered why I was packing. How could I have forgotten it? I heard a car horn beep outside and I picked up my bag and got in the beat up old van that was waiting for me. No one spoke for the whole ride, and the tension was killing me. My hair turned blue for a minute, which it always does when I'm nervous, but I was getting very good at controlling my powers, and my hair was back to bright red in no time.

"This is it," Mr. Tony announced as he pulled into the driveway of an ordinary looking house. He rang the doorbell and a frazzled old lady with a baby in her arms answered.

"Hello Mrs. Wapsdoodle. I have another child to place in your care," Mr. Tony said slowly, as if Mrs. Wapsdoodle was hard of hearing.

"Go find a room dear. I'm sure that you'll be very happy here," Said Mrs. Wapsdoodle kindly. There were about 10 children running around as I headed up the stairs. I looked for a room that was empty and remotely clean, and I decided on the one with a yellow bed and the name Whitney scrawled all over the ceiling. I knew that I was definitely NOT going to be happy here, like Mrs. Wapsdoodle said I would be. Then another thought crawled into my head.

"How am I going to get to London, and to Hogwarts?" I wondered to myself. I thought of running away, sneaking out, lying, telling the truth, and even not going altogether, but I still didn't have any plans when I drifted off to sleep that night, counting how many times Whitney was written on the walls.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, I climbed out the window and sat on the roof. I hardly ever came down. It was comforting up there, just like home. I was above everything, watching the sun rise and set each day. Watching the residents of Hickory Street go about their daily routine. But one day something changed.

One day a boy with dark brown hair came walking down the street. He saw me out of the corner of his eye. He did a double take and realized what he had seen.

"What are you doing up there?" He called.

"Whatever I feel like doing !" I called in a shaky voice. I hadn't talked for so long that I had to get used to the sound of my own voice.

"What's your name?" he asked. I was getting impatient. Why wasn't he leaving?

"Caretta," I answered.

"Last name?" he asked. I wanted to scream at him, but I sustained myself with the knowledge that he would leave soon

. "Hecate McKinley Swant Copernicus Grace," I said.

"Whoa. That makes my name sound tiny," he said. As much as I wanted him to leave, curiosity took over.

"And what might that be?" I asked.

"Blake Triton Dalius Green," he said.

"That's pathetic," I said.

"Hey! Want to come to my house? My parrot just had babies!" he said suddenly.

"_I can sit here on the roof or go see baby parrots_," I thought, weighing my choices, "_Man! My life is weird_."

On the way up the path to his house I told him my whole story. Minus the witch part of course.

"Well, I live in that small house up the road with my dad and my sister," he said. By then we had reached the house. When I opened the door I could tell that they weren't the wealthiest people in the world. Three small beds, a small bird perch in the corner, a stove, and a wooden chair were all the small room contained. I was amazed at the fact that there was only one room, but I didn't get much time to take in my surroundings because, out of nowhere, a huge bird flapped down and attacked my ear in a flash of red feathers.

"AHH! Ow! Get your stupid bird OFF MY HEAD!" I yelled.

"Tracy! Get off!" Blake yelled, and the bird fluttered innocently to the bed, where four tiny gray birds sat, blinking in the light from the open door.

"And in case you didn't know, My name is not Tracy!" I said, trying to get the feathers out of my hair.

"I know that. Tracy is my parrot," Blake said. I shrugged and walked over to the babies.

"Why are they gray? Parrots are usually colorful," I said, petting one gently with my finger.

"Those feather will fall out and they will get pretty ones," he said. I noticed some hints of color was already showing in some places.

"Like humans with baby teeth," I said.

"Exactly," he answered. We petted the birds and talked about sports and movies and things until it was time for dinner.

"Oh, I've got to go. I'm going to miss you guys," I said to the babies. I walked out the door and headed for home, when I heard a voice call out "wait!" I turned around in time to see Blake running after me with a baby parrot in his hand.

"Present for you," he said, placing it in my hand and running back to his house. I looked at the parrot and saw that green and yellow feathers were poking through, and he squawked and nibbled on my finger.

"Fisher. That's your name," I said to the baby, as I walked home happily. When I got to my room, I made a bed out of shredded newspaper for Fisher, and I glanced at the calendar.

"WHAT? It can't be! It's already August 19th? I don't have any Hogwarts supplies!" I yelled. Fisher squawked excitedly and hoped up and down.

"I'll think of something," I said sleepily. But I knew I couldn't do it alone.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Mrs. Wapsdoodle went around, ordering everyone downstairs. In response to people who asked why, she said that some lady was here, possibly to adopt someone. I was sleepy and I knew one thing was sure.

Whoever that lady was, she wasn't going to want to adopt me. So I just sat there in my room, wondering what was going on. Downstairs a very unusual lady walked in the door. She had short pink hair and wore black robes. She surveyed the children but said to Mrs. Wapsdoodle that she wasn't sure that any of the kids were right for her.

Of course, I didn't know what was happening down there at the time. So, just like countless other times, curiosity killed the cat, or in this case, made me come downstairs. I crept down the stairs, peeking out from behind the railing. She looked nice enough, but I heard her say she didn't think that she was going to adopt. Then she saw me.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Who are you?" I asked right back. A flicker of amusement crossed her face, but she replied calmly.

"Tonks."

"Well. That's almost as weird as my name," I said.

"And what might that be?"

"Caretta Hecate McKinley Swant Copernicus Grace." She didn't gasp. She didn't raise her eyebrows. She didn't stare. She just turned to Mrs. Wapsdoodle and said,

"I don't think I'll be adopting."

"Well at least stay for lunch. Maybe you could get to know some of the kids!" Mrs. Wapsdoodle suggested.

"Well… Alright then," said Tonks. So we all had to sit at the dinner table, being polite, while Tonks sat there, making shallow conversation. I sat down beside Tonks and she asked me where I was from, so I told her about the things that had happened in my life the last couple of weeks, except the witch part obviously. We ended up talking and laughing, despite my forced stiffness, I loosened up and we liked each other right away. When dinner was over, Tonks stood up to leave, but Mrs. Wapsdoodle stopped her.

"Are you sure you don't want to adopt? I'm sure you'd like… maybe Caretta?" Mrs. Wapsdoodle coaxed. She had obviously noticed the chemistry between us. It doesn't mean I'm going to get all mushy and abandon my personality and cry or say: "oh! How wonderful it would be for you to be my mother!" or anything stupid like that. I just stood there, pretending that I wasn't listening.

"I really don't think so," said Tonks firmly. Just then she looked back at me and waved, which startled me so much that my hair turned vivid green for a split second. Tonks gasped and, even though nobody else did, noticed.

"Actually, Caretta? Can I see you in private please?" she asked me. So I walked into the hall and wondered what she was going to say.

"Can you? Did you just? What was?" she started sentences but didn't finish them.

"Well, um," I started. Then I decided that I could trust her, and hoped I wasn't making a big mistake by saying,"Yes."

"Oh my gosh. Well, then, I suppose I'll have to show you," she said. By that time, as you can imagine, I was very confused. Then she turned her hair blue. Then red. Then white.

"What? Are you a," I started, "witch?" I whispered the last word. She nodded and asked me when I had found out.

"Well, to make a long story short, my mom was a witch who stopped using her powers, I found out that I was one, and my mom told me about herself being one too," I explained quickly. Tonks said nothing, but merely walked into the kitchen to find Mrs. Wapsdoodle.

Before I knew it, I was out on the lawn with Tonks, Mrs. Waosdoodle waving goodbye and setting my suitcase down on the ground outside the door, Fisher chirping as he landed on my stuff.

"Wait! What are you doing?" I cried as Mrs. Wapsdoodle closed the door.

"Adopting you," Tonks said simply. That was it. No beating around the bush. I had a new mom.


	5. Chapter 5

"Well, where's your car then?" I asked.

"You have a lot to learn about witchcraft," she said. Then suddenly I was being squeezed from all sides, something was pressing me down, and then, with a crack I landing on soft grass outside of a beaten up old house in a neighborhood that didn't look too friendly.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" I yelled.

"Shhh! Don't yell! It was disaperation. Only adult witches and wizards are allowed to do it, but you experienced side-along apperation," she explained.

"So where are we anyway?" I asked. But just then the weirdest thing ever happened. Another house sort of appeared between two other ones. We went through the door and were greeted by a man with thinning blonde hair.

"Hello Tonks!" he said.

"Who's this?" he asked.

"This is Caretta. She's going to live here," Tonks said.

"I am Remus Lupin," he said to me. I smiled, but I was definitely confused.

"Go upstairs and find a room to stay in," said tonks.

"Wait! I want to know where I am and who he is!" I said, pointing a Lupin.

"Well. Lord Voldemort was an evil wizard who killed many people. He tried to kill a baby named Harry Potter, but by some miracle he survived, and Lord Voldemort was defeated. Harry will start Hogwarts in about two years, but he doesn't even know he's a wizard. He parents were killed. This building is, I mean was, the headquarters of The Order Of the Phoenix. We were a resistance against Voldemort. I was too young to be in the order then, but I live here now. The order isn't needed anymore because Voldemort is out of power. I think he's still alive though," Tonks said.

"Wow. I'll go choose a room," I said, walking up the stairs. I unpacked my stuff and went back downstairs.

"Tonks? Are we going to go to London to get my stuff?" I asked.

"Sure," she said. The pressing feeling started again, but this time I was ready for it. When I opened my eyes I was in a crowded street, in a sea of cloaked people. Strange things were in the shop windows. Brooms, cauldrons, toads, and dusty spellbooks were some of the things I saw as I was hurried through the street. We bought cloaks, books, a wand (10 inches, made of ivory, and the grossest thing of all, filled with a dragon heartstring) and a cauldron, among other things.

When we were we were walking along the street, just kind of looking at some things before we left, when I saw the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. A dark black broom with Lighting 3000 written is gold letters on the end. I stopped to look and Tonks noticed.

"You like that? It's the newest model," she said knowledgeably. I nodded, and she walked through the door of the shop and came out with the broom in her hand.

"Thanks!" I said, "Can I try it out?" She nodded and I grabbed the broom and thought "up! Up!" Suddenly I was in the air, the wind blowing in my face. I swerved around, going higher and higher. When I came down Tonks told me I was a good flier.

"Well it's a good broom!" I replied. I was now almost used to the squeezing feeling of apperation, so it wasn't a surprise to me when I felt it for the third time. Once we got home Tonks suddenly groaned.

"What is it?" I asked.

"We forgot to get you an owl. Now we'll have to go back," she said.

"I have a parrot," I said.

"I don't know about them. He's probably not smart enough to carry mail," she said. Suddenly I heard familiar squawk. Fisher came flying down the stairs and landed on Tonks' shoulder, obviously offended.

"Well he's smart enough to know when he's being insulted," Tonks said. So Fisher, oddly enough, served as a substitute owl. I went to bed that night thinking about how weird it was to be here. It wasn't my house. Tonks wasn't my mom. It was all happening way too fast. It didn't feel real. My life had been so normal. Now it felt like I was living somebody else's life. I realized that I hadn't broke down and probably gone crazy yet because I had convinced myself it was a dream. But reality hit me like a bucket of water. It is real.


	6. sorry

i really don't have my facts straight on this story, and i might write more, but i probably won't. sorry anyone who might be reading this.


End file.
